FFX Story Collection: Chap 1 "After hope is gone"
by Shaylen
Summary: For the summary of the FFX Story collection and chapter one, click the title. R+R Please.


This is the start of a collection of random FFX stories I hope to write, but I doubt I will as I'm really lazy, so unless I get a lot of requests to do so, I probably won't unless I really feel like it. As you know, FFX and all related stuff like the FFX characters are (C) Squaresoft or something.  
  
Also I may note that almost none of this stuff will have reasonable or correct logic to fit in with the game (Unless said so), that's what fiction is. And I also note that this first story is supposed to fit in after you defeat Lady Yunalesca.  
  
***  
  
He stood there breathing heavy for a moment, tired from the battle they just won, but still he ran outside and surrounded by ruins, a wind blew his hair a mess as he turned to see it, that being that was his father; the being known as Sin.  
  
They stood there and the summoner felt a slight fear within her being as she looked at it; Sin. But still calm as Sin wasn't advancing, Tidus asked for more time to think of a way to straighten out the mess they made, and it was so.  
  
Sin started to turn around and Yuna gasped at Sin's actions, when suddenly Lulu for no reason yelled "Chappu!" with a hand outstretched she started to run toward Sin.  
  
Everyone gasped this time and Wakka ran after her "What are you doing?!" he yelled, but he was grabbed by Auron, "Hey! What are YOU doing?!" he yelled at Auron, whom shook his head no in reply, Yuna knew it best not to go near Sin.. she began to cry as she thought maybe at this moment Sin would kill Lulu, "Come back!" the summoner yelled.  
  
But Lulu continued to run, stumbling a bit over the rubble while yelling "Chappu! What..! What are you doing Chappu?!" her hands still outstretched toward Sin, "Chappu isn't there, He's... He's dead Lu!!!" Wakka yelled as he was caught up in the moment, worrying that maybe Lulu would be killed, he started to cry a bit as Auron let go of him, he didn't move.  
  
Now a couple yards from Sin, she stopped and looked up at it, "Chappu, get down from there, Why are you doing this?" she spoke aloud, "Chappu's gone Lu!, He's gone!" Wakka yelled shaking a fist as his words were to no avail, tears still running down his face as he watched her stand there.  
  
Sin started to turn back to Lulu, it stopped as it faced her and all was quite for a moment until it started to glow with a slight blue energy, it turned black as it was then concentrated into a ball, which shot out at Lulu.  
  
The blast exploded and Lulu was no longer visible for a moment until some smoke cleared, after word Sin again started to retreat and everyone started to run to Lulu, Auron followed by Wakka and then the rest. "Lu?! Lu! Wake up! Please!" Wakka grabbed Lulu and held her up, but she seemed to be lifeless, "...She's still alive" Auron noticed when suddenly Rikku yelled "Hey it's my dad!" while pointing up toward the Al Bhed Airship.  
  
They arrived on the ship, and after formulating somewhat of a plan, it came to a halt as Lulu was still down and Wakka was in a small storage room with her, He had a bed put there for her to rest on as he sat by her bedside; looking at her sadly.  
  
"Why'd you have to go an do that Lu? That... that was crazy, you could've been killed... I just hope that..." he drifted off in thought, when he heard the door open and he turned to spot Auron standing there, "Hey.." he sighed, "How is she?" Auron asked, Wakka remained silent and shook his head, "..Don't worry, she'll make it" Auron tried to reassure Wakka, "Well... I'm, gonna... go help them think of another plan" Wakka stood up and exited, Auron just nodded to him then walked to Lulu's bedside.  
  
He stood there looking at her in deep thought, "Why did Jecht do that...? She wasn't.. it wasn't like she could've hurt him... But, I guess... Ah, I don't know" he shook his head, as he couldn't figure out any explanation for the event that just happened.  
  
"Just, wake up, We can't have you leave us now, not after we've gotten this far, it's almost the end, and we need you with us" Auron spoke to Lulu, no response as she was silent and unmoving, he sighed a bit, "Are you trying to slow us down Jecht?" he thought out loud, "Or are you trying.. to get us...to... No, what am I thinking" he shook his head then resumed looking to Lulu.  
  
His facial expression was one of slight sorrow, but it was hidden behind the wrap around his neck and lower face, "She respected me... And she is a rather good Guardian.." he spoke aloud leaning in closer to her, as he was almost face to face with her suddenly the door opened, and he stood up rather quickly with surprise.  
  
"How is she?" Rikku asked, perking a brow at how close Auron was to Lulu; "And what were you doing?" she also asked, at this Auron coughed a bit "I was checking her pulse, she's fine... Just needs to rest" he answered, Rikku nodded.  
  
Soon it was nightfall and Tidus figured everyone should rest, they were all standing around the bridge. He stretched and yawned "Well guys, let's get some rest!" he started toward the door, Wakka also stretched and yawned "I'm so tired Ya?", Auron followed behind "Well if you're that tired then I'll watch Lu... I don't need much sleep" he chuckled a bit, Tidus smirked a little, "Eh, I guesso, But you let me know if she wakes up!" Wakka replied, And Auron nodded in return.  
  
Everyone went off to the rest area of the ship while Auron sat there against the wall; thinking and remembering... he remembered the time between him and Jecht...  
  
"Ya know Auron, You aren't much of a ladies man are you? After turning down the hand of that girl.. Heh, I bet you haven't even been on a date"  
  
"...I have better things to do"  
  
"Yeah well one of these days, you're gonna be all alone, and you'll wish you had someone to hold"  
  
"Cut it out"  
  
"Yeah but seriously, I mean... Even a stud muffin pro-blitzer like myself had to settle down, I think a stiff like you should settle down sooner or later"  
  
"When the time comes"  
  
"Heh, if you don't make it happen, it won't"  
  
"Just, drop this subject"  
  
"Ah fine, don't even ask me to help me with your love life again"  
  
"But I didn't ask you to"  
  
"Sure ya did"  
  
"I don't remember doing so"  
  
"... Well, I have a wife, So does Braska, You're the only loser without a wife and kid!"  
  
Auron could remember the sound of Jecht laughing at him, he shook his head and sighed, "That's why? That's why you hurt her? You think I care for her? You think I would, Jecht? I'm.. Dead, I can't... I can't love, I shouldn't exist... It's past my time but I must complete the task at hand... I don't have time for love"  
  
The night passed and daylight broke but everyone was still asleep as it was very early, Lulu was mumbling a bit and it caught Auron's attention, he walked to her bedside and kneeled down onto his knee, "Lulu?" he called, and she mumbled in reply with her face twitching.  
  
Slowly she opened her eye and Auron sighed of relief, "Are you ok?" he asked, she was quiet though and looked at him for a moment, and this moment of silence made him uneasy. "Well?" he spoke to break the silence, "Who..." she mumbled, "What?" Auron questioned her as he was hoping she wasn't sick with the 'toxin', "Who are you?" she asked, "Auron... Sir Auron, don't you remember?" he frowned a bit but she couldn't see, "Auron.... Yes, Sir Auron.... the Guardian" she slowly nodded, "Yes" he smiled but again she couldn't see.  
  
When he caught himself smiling, he stopped, but stood up and looked at her, she looked back and asked, "Who am I then?", Auron gasped quietly "You... Don't remember?" he replied, She shook her head "No.. I don't", Auron growled a bit with anger "Sin!.. Jecht.. Ugh... You.. You're Lulu the Blackmage, Don't move.. I'll be, right back" Auron spoke, she nodded and sat there quietly.  
  
"Everyone, Lulu's... she's alive but she's... Sin... the Toxin got her" he shook his head, "What?!" Wakka jumped up and gasped, "She isn't affected too bad, she kind of remembered who I am, but she doesn't remember who she is..." Auron explained, "Oh no..." Wakka held his head, sighing with grief.  
  
"Will Lulu get better?" Rikku asked worriedly, "Sometimes it wears off, sometimes it doesn't" Auron replied, "...Lulu" Yuna sighed deeply, Tidus put a hand on her shoulder to comfort her, "Yuna still have Kimahri" Kimahri spoke, "Thank you..." the summoner replied as Wakka ran off to see Lulu.  
  
"Lu?" he spoke as he entered the door, "Hm?" she looked at him, "Do you remember who I am?" he asked, "...No" she shook her head, "But I am Lulu, the Blackmage?" she questioned, Wakka clenched his fist in anger, frustration and sorrow, "Ya.. You're Lulu... I'm Wakka! We grew up together Lu! On Besaid! With Yuna! Ya know? And now we're gonna defeat Sin!" Wakka tried to explain, "...Sin..." Lulu nodded, "Chappu..." she mumbled, "What?" Wakka perked a brow, "I just remembered that name for some reason" she replied, "Chappu.. he was to be your husband, but... he died, fighting Sin...." Wakka sighed as his shoulders slumped, "My husband? ...Oh" she looked down in thought, Wakka couldn't take it though as he turned around and his eyes started to water, "Lu's gone..." he thought, and walked to a place where he could be alone to think.  
  
Later Auron walked into Lulu's room, in his hand he held a moogle outstretched to her, "Do you remember this?" he asked her, "It's cute..." she took it from his arm and hugged it then placed it next to her, "But you don't remember it?" he asked again, "No" she shook her head and the moogle did the same, "...It just moved?" she blinked, "Yes, it's your moogle... I don't know how you make it move, but it mimics your actions" he replied, Slowly she nodded, "That guy.. Wakka, he said this Chappu guy was to be my husband but he died fighting 'Sin'" she spoke, "...No, Chappu was just... Wakka's brother, You don't remember what we had?" he replied as he got the idea he would fabricate a fake relationship between him and Lulu, "We.. had something?" she blinked, "Love..." he muttered, "You and I?" she questioned, slowly he nodded, "I... I wish I could remember, but I just can't, I don't remember us being together" she replied, "Well.. it's Sin, Sin's toxin has affected your memory" he nodded a bit, fixing his glasses.  
  
"Well whats the plan huh?" Rikku's father Cid spoke to everyone, "We don't know, With Lulu's memory gone..." Rikku spoke whilst sighing, "Hmm..." Cid scratched his chin "Let's take Lulu back to her home, maybe she'll remember" he suggested, and it was done.  
  
They arrived at Besaid and the first stop was the village, "This was your home Lu!" Wakka shouted, "You remember?" he spoke, "...Besaid" she nodded; next Wakka took her to the beach with everyone. "You remember how we used to train here, Ya? The Besaid Aurochs Blitzball team!" he explained, Slowly Lulu nodded, "Blitzball, that game with the water", Wakka smiled a bit "You got it!", Auron chuckled a bit as he watched Lulu and Wakka but his attention was turned to Rikku and she screamed and pointed out toward the water "Sin!" then she ran back to Tidus, "Gah!" Tidus panicked, "Sin?..!" Lulu looked up with question at the beast in the water that was coming closer.  
  
Everyone took battle stances; Tidus, Wakka, and Auron in the main party, Sin started to glow again as it did before, energy being concentrated into a ball... and again it suddenly shot off directly at Lulu, the blast exploding and knocking her back against the dirt wall which slightly collapsed as she hit it. Auron grunted a bit in anger, staring at Sin.. Then he ran to Lulu and picked her up, "Retreat!" he yelled as he carried her on his back, they started to run but Tidus stood there, "Sin... Jecht... Dad, it's not time yet! So please.. Give me more time, I'll think of a way! I will! Just.. Just go!" Tidus yelled, but Sin didn't stop, again it shot off a blast... Exploding right behind Auron, setting a few trees on fire but he continued to run, growling a bit but he didn't stop; and finally Sin started to retreat, "Phew" Tidus followed behind Auron.  
  
Again they boarded the Airship and Lulu was again put to rest in the small storage room, Wakka stood there again to watch over her. "This happened twice ya?! What's Sin got against Lu anyway huh?!" he growled a bit, complaining aloud, when suddenly Lulu woke up from whatever it was she was suffering.  
  
"Wakka" she spoke, "Huh? Lu?" Wakka looked at her, "Go get me Sir Auron" she commanded, "...Sure" Wakka nodded and ran off to get Auron; minutes later he returned with Auron by his side, "Hm?" Auron looked at Lulu, "Wakka... I need to talk to Auron in private" she spoke, Wakka nodded a bit confused but he left anyway.  
  
"Auron, I remember now... We did have something special" she spoke, smiling in a way that scared Auron a bit, "(We didn't have a relationship but, she remembers it!?)" Auron thought to himself, then he nodded to Lulu "We did..." then he sighed a bit, "I love you" Lulu then spoke to his surprise, he gasped and slowly muttered "?!... I... I, love you too", she looked at him directly in the eyes and asked "Really?", slowly he nodded "Really".  
  
She chuckled and nodded in return then spoke "Then.. let us go find Mika and rid Spira of Sin", this took Auron by surprise; it was like she wasn't affected by Sin's toxin at all... He fell quiet as he felt flustered and embarrassed about everything he had said, "You remember who you are?" he asked after a moment, "Yes... I am Lulu, we have been traveling Spira on a pilgrimage" she nodded, Auron shook his head then looked down "What I just said... Forget it" he muttered, "Why? Was it a lie?" she asked and eagerly awaited his answer.  
  
"I... don't know" he shook his head, "What do you mean?" she asked in reply to his answer, "I... I don't love you... even if I did we couldn't be together, I am an unsent..." he answered, "Well... Yuna is married to Seymour whom is an unsent..." she spoke, "...Yuna is unwillingly married to Seymour" he replied, "Would I have to be unwilling to marry you, to be with you then?" she asked, "..." he was silent.  
  
"I have traveled all of Spira at least twice, and I have never met a man, alive or dead, quite like you Sir Auron" she spoke to break the silence, and he looked directly to her "Even knowing that I am dead, you still choose to love me?" he asked, She nodded her head "Yes... After the pilgrimage is over, I will have nothing to live for... And if I have to become an unsent just so you'll be with me, then so be it", at her words he took a deep breath and exhaled with a sigh; "I wouldn't want you to die for me, I'm not worth it... and what if I did... accept your offer... What if someone preformed the sending for me? I would be gone... I wouldn't want to break your heart, you seem to have had enough heartbreak for a life time" he spoke, "...After Sin is defeated, we... we could live on Mount Gagazet together... No one would bother us there, no one would perform the sending on you..." she replied in a saddend-tone, hoping her words would change his mind, Auron sighed and spoke "...I don't know why, and I feel I may regret this... but, I accept...".  
  
Lulu, for once smiled full heartedly, at his answer; "I thank you... let's... not tell the others, but... Let's go tell them I'm alright.." she spoke, he nodded in return and they went to the bridge where everyone was. "Lulu!" Wakka yelled, "Wakka... Rikku, Tidus, Kimahri... and Yuna" Lulu smiled in reply, "Lulu remember Kimahri?" the Ronso questioned, she nodded in return, and Yuna ran to Lulu to give her a hug.  
  
"Lulu! I'm so glad... I'm so glad you're back with us!" Yuna smiled brightly, Wakka smiled as well and hugged Lulu after Yuna had her turn, "I thought we'd lost you Lu.." he spoke, but she hugged him back and laughed; "Never".  
  
Night came and everyone lied their heads to rest, for in the morning they'd seek out Maester Mika, but Auron's final thoughts were: "Jecht, you sly dog.... You succeeded in whatever you had planned, I just wish you hadn't, but maybe it won't be so bad... She is beautiful after all" and Lulu's final thoughts were: "Sin.. Sir Jecht, He showed me how lonely Auron seemed to be, and I know Jecht was asking me to love Sir Auron that was his plan... and his plan had worked... But if it hadn't... I would've asked Auron sooner or later... Thank you Sir Jecht".  
  
Fin 


End file.
